


smiled, and it was perfect

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Bingo:Jamaica prompt, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jamaica, Love, M/M, Mentions of Spiders, New love, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil in Jamaica on a youtuber trip. Their relationship is still pretty young, but the love is real. So are the bugs.





	smiled, and it was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Second bingo fic fest fic. Prompt, Jamaica. The first time I've written about this trip. It was interesting watching all the old clips and vids from it. Watching d&p with others is like a glimpse into real d&p.

“I picked something up for you lil bro, for your trip.” 

Phil looked up from his suitcase, “Something good I hope.” 

“I mean I think they are,” Martyn said, chuckling as he tossed a box of condoms onto Phil’s folded clothes. “And…” He held up a bottle of lube before tossing it next to the box. 

Phil’s cheeks turned pink, “That is not funny and you know it.” Phil stood up and closed the door in his brother’s face. 

“Oy! I just want you to play safe in Jamaica!” Martyn said through the door, as he laughed. 

Phil opened it, “You just want to embarrass me.” Phil said, “I hate that shit. Why is it so funny that I would need a condom?” Phil all but yelled. He hated to admit it, but his feelings were hurt. Did Martyn really think it was so impossibly funny that he had a boyfriend? 

“Phil. please, your father and I do not need to hear about needing condoms. Although it is good to hear that you are being smart and staying safe.” Kath called up from the bottom of the stairs, her hands folded on top of the banister. “You boys almost ready for dinner?” 

“I’m starved,” Martyn said, rubbing his stomach. 

“Sorry, mum,” Phil said over Martyn. Martyn smirked at him, then turned to go back to his room. 

Phil stomped down the hall and threw open Martyn’s door. It wasn’t even his door any longer since he hadn’t lived home in years. “Why is it so funny to you that I need condoms?” 

“Because you’re you.” Martyn shrugged as he flopped down on his bed. 

“What does that mean?” 

“You’re nerdy sweet baby Phil. Not stud muffin Phil. It's weird to think my little bro is having sex on the regs now.” He said and picked up a magazine. 

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and bit the inside of his lip for a moment, “It’s not because I have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend?” 

Martyn sat up, his face serious, “Of course not! Is that really what you were thinking?” He tossed his magazine on the floor and stood up. 

“I wasn’t sure. You just were so surprised, and then you tease me about it whenever you can. I wasn’t sure.” Phil shrugged looking down at Martyn’s ugly blue carpet. 

“Phil, I, I’m sorry. I should have been clear, I am just amazed you're getting sex from anyone, male or female.” Martyn smirked. But pulled Phil into a quick bro-hug. “But really mate, I’m happy for you. You and Dan are good together. He seems to really like you. Which is good I guess.” 

Phil pulled back, “You guess?” 

“I mean I don’t know if he’s intelligent enough to be let into this family.” Martyn smiled, “I mean he really likes you, which makes me question his IQ.” 

“Shut up,” Phil said, trying not to smile. 

“You know I like him.” Martyn said, “Really, he’s great. I don’t know him well yet, but I think he’s good for you.” 

“Really?” 

“Hell yeah,” Martyn said walking back to the bed and flopping again. He reached over the edge and picked up the magazine. “You are more...I don’t know, more sure of yourself or something. Look at you, in here standing up for yourself, even if there was no reason for it. I can’t imagine you would have done that before Dan.” 

Phil thought about it for a moment. “I never backed down from you before.” 

“No, but you wouldn’t have chased the fight,” Martyn said flipping a page. “It’s a good thing.” He looked up, “My lil’bro is becoming a man.” He mimed wiping a tear from his cheek. 

“You’re an idiot.” Phil rolled his eyes. “I’m going down to set the table, so mum’ll let me have the bigger piece of cake.” He turned back into the hallway. 

“Okay, I take that back, not a man, closer to man-child!” Martyn called after him laughing. Phil chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs. 

_____

 

“Are you all packed up and ready to go?” Kath asked as she passed her husband the butter dish. 

“I think so,” Phil nodded, his mouth full of meat and potato.“ Just need to pack some last minute things.” 

“That’s good.” His mum nodded as she popped pea into her mouth. “I assume you have condoms then.” 

Phil choked, “I, what?” 

“Well, I’m just going back to the discussion before.” She said, “I’ve been thinking, if you need some we can stop at the store before the airport tomorrow.” 

Phil death-glared at his brother for causing this horrible topic of dinner conversation. Martyn smirked biting into a brussel sprout and winked. Phil cleared his throat thinking about all the ways he could murder his brother later. “No, thanks. I’m good.” 

“Wonderful. I have to say Phil, I am proud of you for being so responsible.” She said, dabbing her lip with her napkin. 

“Yeah, we’re all glad he puts on his raincoat.” Martyn chuckled.

“Martyn.” She said in the tone that told him he was walking on thin ice. “I hope you wear a raincoat too.” 

“Mum!” Martyn said, “Dad, please stop this madness.” 

“I don’t care about a raincoat, but I hope you use condoms.” 

“I can not handle this conversation,” Martyn said dropping his fork onto his plate. “I don’t appreciate my parents talking about sex at the dinner table.” 

“Well, when would you prefer we talk about it, sweetie?” Kath said, a mischievous glint in her eye. She and her husband exchanged a glance of mirth over the table, “We could come into your room and have a talk before you go to sleep. Just like we did when you started getting hair on your…” 

“Oh my god!” Martyn shrieked, “Mum!” 

Phil was laughing by this point in time, his food forgotten. “You deserve it.” 

“Oy, don’t you start too,” Martyn said, pointing his fork at him. “Can we please stop this conversation? I am losing my appetite.”

“Fine.” Kath said, “I just want my boys to be safe.” 

“We’re safe mom, don’t worry. I just gave Phil a huge box of condoms” Martyn said sticking his tongue out at Phil. 

“I’ll always worry; you’re my babies.” 

“Mum, I don’t know if you can call us babies at the same time as talking about our sex lives.” Phil pointed out. 

“I can, and I will Philip, now eat your peas.” 

_______

“Hey.” Dan smiled at Phil, as he walked up to him on the concourse. 

“Hi,” Phil smiled wide, then looked around before pulling Dan into a quick hug. “I missed you.” 

“We just saw each other.” 

“Still.” 

“I missed you too, you goon.” Dan said, “Ready for Jamaica?” 

“So ready, but more excited to have you alone in a hotel room.” 

“Why, Philip Michael Lester, you horn dog.” 

“I am not going to deny that I can’t wait to have sex with my boyfriend without the threat of my mum coming home mid-thrust.” 

Dan gagged, “Yeah okay, I can’t wait either. I brought so much lube.” They started walking towards the baggage claim. 

Phil laughed, “I have two things of it too. Martyn gave me a new bottle.”

Dan stopped so fast Phil bumped into him. “Why on earth did your brother give you lube?” 

“He gave me a whole box of condoms too.” 

“What the hell happens at the Lester house?” 

“You do not want to know.” 

“I kind of do,” Dan said shaking his head and started walking. 

“It’s better that he gave them to me, the alternative would have been buying them with my mum on the way to the airport.” 

Dan stopped again. “You were going to go shopping for lube and condoms with your mum?” 

“I didn’t plan on it, but I almost had to.”

“And she would have been okay going with you?” Dan asked looking horrified. 

“You have no idea. The way she was talking at dinner last night I wouldn’t have been surprised if she didn’t buy them for me, plus a bag of Haribo for the plane.”

“Jesus Christ, what kind of things do you lot talk about at dinner.”

“Sex apparently. It was horrible.” 

“I’ll say. That sounds like a nightmare.” 

“Was very close to my worst.” Phil nodded. 

________

“It’s okay, it’s gone,” Phil said trying not to laugh. 

“You sure?” Dan said through the bathroom door of their hotel room. 

“Yes. I tossed it out the door. It is safely outside where it should be, now come back out here.”

Dan walked back in dramatically shaking and cringing, “I don’t know if I will be able to sleep in that bed now.” 

“It was just a spider. There are bugs everywhere here.” 

“Promise me tomorrow that you will check the sheets before I even walk into the room.” Dan sat on the bed but looked over his shoulder skeptically. 

“It’s all clear, I checked,” Phil said sitting up near the headboard. He leaned back and looked at Dan with half-lidded eyes, “C’mere.” 

Dan turned and thought about it for a second before knee walking up the bed and straddled Phil’s thighs, “You sure that was the only one?” 

“I’m sure,” Phil nodded, his hands making their way up Dan’s bare thighs and farther still to cup under his ass. Dan leaned forward and dipped his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. “Thanks.” 

“It’s okay.” Phil laughed, “I like being able to take care of you,” 

“My big strong man,” Dan said smiling against Phil’s skin. He pushed back and pressed their foreheads together, “I love you, you know.” 

Phil’s hand moved up Dan’s back and pulled him against his chest, “Yeah, I do.”

Dan sighed and let Phil’s hands wander over his skin for a little bit before he kissed his neck, then up his jaw and finally his lips. “We don’t have to have sex if you’re not in the mood anymore,” Phil said against his lips. 

“Want to.” Dan said and kissed him again, then pushed off, “I’ll get the lube you get suited up.” 

“Who said that romance is dead?” Phil laughed as he walked over to the suitcase and picked up the condom box. 

“What romance? It’s pure lust, now get your ass over here and fuck me, Lester.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

______

“You want to go for a swim?” 

“It’ll practically be dark out by the time we get to the beach,” Dan said, lacing his fingers with Phil’s absently. 

“Just for a quick in and out; just a dip,” Phil said, sitting up and looking down at Dan with a silly grin. 

“Uh-huh. Just a dip? A quick in and out?” 

“Yeah.” Phil nodded and stood up, “Come on, if you don’t hurry up it will be dark.” 

“Really Phil, you don’t hear it? Just a dip? A quick in and out?” Dan stood and started to pull on his damp trunks. “Yuck. I hate moist trunks. It’s a good thing we already had sex because I think my penis turned into an innie right now. So cold!” He shivered and his teeth chattered together, “Okay, come on Phil, let’s play just the dip with the sea and come back here. I fully expect you to warm me up when we get back.” 

They went as fast as possible, running wasn’t an option because of the low light, and uneven cobblestone pathways. Dan splashed in ahead of Phil once they got to the water. “We just made it.” Phil said setting their towels and cameras down, before following Dan out. The beach was empty, probably because the idea of a swim in the ocean at night was terrifying, but also because that particular beach technically closed at dusk. Phil looked around as he walked into the almost black water. “Isn’t it weird how the water is so still at night?” 

Dan smiled and turned, “How is the sea so warm? Good news my penis is no longer an innie.” 

Phil laughed and pulled Dan to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek. “Aren’t you glad I suggested this? It’s so nice, and much more fun than a plain old post-sex shower.”

“I dunno, I seem to remember a few times that those were just as fun as the sex part,” Dan said, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder as they stood chest deep in the water and their arms around each other. “But yes, this is very nice, with the sunset, and the Phil, and the ocean.” Dan sighed and closed his eyes, letting Phil and the slight current rock him gently. 

“We better go soon, or someone might see us,” Phil said quietly after a few minutes. “I don’t want to get yelled at.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan nodded and let go of Phil’s waist. They walked slowly to the beach and Dan stopped when he was about hip height in the water. “You put the towels on the sand?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Sand fleas,” Dan said, “and any other bug there is. Remember that’s why they close this beach at night.”

“Oh, dang-it,” Phil said walking quickly out of the water and putting on the flip-flops he left at the water's edge. “You can have this one, it’s on top of the other, it should be fine.” He said holding up the top towel. He stood and looked at Dan in the water. He picked up one of the cameras that he left on the towels. “Wait there okay?” He said, and walked back into the water a little bit, “Look behind you?” 

“What? What is it?!” Dan froze, “Is it a shark, shit Phil I knew…” 

“Just turn and look, it’s not a shark.” Phil laughed, as he watched Dan turn. He had decided he needed to get a picture, the orange-violet sky, the black water reflecting everything, and Dan in silhouette. If there was heaven, this was what it looked like upon arrival. Forget pearly gates, no, Phil’s heaven had Dan in paradise with him silhouetted against a sky like this. 

“What am I looking at? I don’t see anything?” Dan said turning back to Phil and walking up to him. 

“Nothing.” Phil smiled, “It was for me not for you.” 

“What was?” 

“Just a picture, I’ll show you later,” Phil said. “Come on let’s go. I think I want to warm you up again.” 

“I’m pretty warm now actually, but I wouldn’t mind having sex again,” Dan said pumping his shoulder into Phil as they walked towards their room. 

“I guess that’ll be okay,” Phil said in mock reluctance. He slipped his arm around Dan’s waist for a moment and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Can’t wait to suck that pretty cock of yours.” 

“Phil!” Dan said laughing and pulling away. “Don’t make me hard in wet trunks and in public. What if someone would see us?” 

“Right now I don’t care, I’m hard in my trunks too, so we’d be a matched set.” 

Dan looked down at Phil’s crotch, and yup there it was, tented, as clear as day. “Tuck that away Lester, what if a child sees?” 

“There are no children around, nothing around but us and the spiders.” 

“Well that did it, my boner is gone, thanks mate,” Dan smirked. 

“Don’t worry, once we get back to the room I’ll make it hard again.” 

“I have no doubt,” Dan said, and picked up the pace. They arrived at their door, giggling and panting, Phil practically had Dan pinned to the door as he slid the key card into the slot. He bit at his neck as the door swung open and they burst inside. 

Phil closed the door then turned and pulled Dan towards him by the waist of his trunks. He tugged at the fabric and dropped to his knees along with it. He looked up at Dan as he leaned forward and sucked Dan’s semi-hard water-cool cock into his mouth. Dan’s breath caught at the sudden change in temperature. “Holy fuck Phil, Jesus that feels so amazing after the cold trunks.” Phil hummed around him and his grip moved from Dan’s hips back, to his ass. He kneading as he sucked, hallowing his cheeks with the effort. “Oh god, I need to sit down or I’m gonna fall,” Dan said, leaning forward and catching himself on Phil’s shoulder as his knees buckled. “Fuck.” 

Phil shook his head a little and just held on tighter, he pulled off, “Can’t make it to the bed.” he pulled Dan down to the ground with him and laid him down on the hard floor. He kissed Dan’s thighs and lower stomach, then nuzzled his nose up into his balls inhaling the scent there, salty seawater, the smell of Dan, and sex from before. He groaned and licked the junction of Dan’s thigh and groin. “So sexy,” he panted as his hands roamed over Dan’s warming skin, “I could eat you.” 

Dan was so hard he barely noticed his shoulder blades digging uncomfortably into the floor. “Phil, fuck,” he panted and dug his fingers in Phil’s hair as he dipped his head again to tongue the space behind Dan’s balls. He pushed Dan’s legs farther apart, pushing them up closer to his chest. He sucked and licked, making his way lower until Dan’s hole was pink and clenching around nothing. Dan’s moans were getting louder and uncontrolled, “Fuck, oh fuck,” he chanted as Phil’s tongue pushed in past the muscles and he licked inside. “Phil, I didn’t prep,” 

“Don’t care, seawater,” Phil said between licks. A finger moved in to replace his tongue though and he moved his mouth to Dan’s taint and sucked. 

“Please,” Dan whined, “fuck me, please, stop teasing.” His chest was heaving and his dick was leaking onto his stomach, “Condom, lube, please, now.” Phil kissed Dan’s inner thigh, smiling, then let his legs drop as he moved to suck his cock back into his mouth. He licked and swirled his tongue as he bobbed, Dan reached down and pulled at his hair, “going to make me cum, want you inside me, not like this.” 

Phil finally pulled off and leaned back on his knees. “Bed, don’t want to hurt you on this floor.” He said, looking at Dan sprawled out in front of him. His lips were plump and wet, “hands and knees, now.” 

Dan loved it when Phil was bossy in the bedroom, not that they’d had much time to explore too many likes and dislikes yet, but he knew he liked when Phil took charge. Dan moved, crawled hands and knees to the bed and up onto the mattress. A few moments later he heard the telltale sound of a foil wrapper tearing and the bed dipping behind him. Phil’s hands wrapped gently around his ankles and slowly moved up his legs causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. They moved up rubbing gently into his thighs and finally his ass. He felt lips and a tongue on his skin again and he shuddered with anticipation. 

“Phil, please, you’re driving me mad!” 

“Good, now be quiet, I’m busy,” Phil said and pressed his lips lightly over Dan’s hole. “So beautiful. I love this place.” He kissed again, then laid the flat of his tongue starting behind Dan’s balls and licked up through his crease. 

Phil reached down to find the lube he had tossed on the bed and popped open the top. He poured some into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it, before pushing two fingers slowly inside. “Don’t need to be stretched,” Dan panted, “just give me your dick.” 

Phil grunted, but didn’t stop right away, he didn’t want to rush, so he worked in as much lube as he could before the grip on his fingers was too much for him to bear. He used more lube on his cock, slicking up the latex, before lining up and pushing the head in.They both groaned at the intrusion, Dan dropped down, his weight resting on his chest and shoulders. Phil gripped his hips and pushed in all the way, a slow but steady pace. “How are you so tight again?” 

“Youth, now go Phil, I need it. I’m so hard.” Dan reached between his legs to stroke himself as Phil’s hips began to rock. He pumped faster as Phil began to pound into him, grunting as he did so. Dan loved it when Phil lost control, and let himself make noise. It had only happened once before where Phil actually made almost as much noise as he did. Dan for his part moaned and cursed as Phil’s cock rubbed over his prostate sending tingles to his toes and fingers. He made noise every time they were able to have sex in the house alone. He was loud in bed, and he knew it, plus Phil seemed to really like it. “Fuck, I’m close,” Dan said his face almost mashed into the mattress. 

Phil pulled out all the way on a backward thrust and pushed Dan over onto his side, he pulled Dan back towards him and laid him on his back. “Not going to cum without me able to see.” He growled and lifted Dan’s legs, pushing them back and up so his knees were to his chest. “Hold,” He said and Dan gripped his knees, as Phil slid back in. Dan closed his eyes as Phil, not skipping a beat, began pumping his hips at an almost frantic pace, “Close too, going to cum for me?” 

Dan bit his lip and nodded, “Need to touch my…” Dan said, but Phil knew what he needed and took Dan’s cock in his hand and began to pull.

“So fucking hot like this,” Phil said, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks pink with exertion. “I love seeing you like this, going to make me cum, so tight around me, this pretty dick so hard for me.” This was new, and something Dan didn’t know he loved. Phil talking dirty, telling him he was beautiful. Phil’s breathing began to change and Dan knew he was going to cum at any moment. His hips moved even faster, Dan’s body moving up the bed with every thrust. Phil’s grip on his cock tightened and Dan watched as Phil’s face contorted with his orgasm. 

Normally Phil was the second to cum and Dan didn’t get so see Phil’s face when he came. This time, Dan watched for as long as he could until his own orgasm rolled up through his body. It started just behind his belly button and up through his toes until it seemingly erupted out though his balls. His cum shot up and over hitting the headboard, as his entire body tensed. Phil pumped through it, and once Dan’s body relaxed and he was still, he fell forward, pinning Dan to the bed. Dan tried to catch his breath, panting into Phil’s shoulder, his hands coming up to grab and knead Phil’s ass, “Holy fuck,” He said, pressing his lips to Phil’s slick skin, “that was incredible.” 

“Good?” Phil said, lifting himself up on one elbow, a smug look on his face. “You like that Daniel?” 

“Alright Mr.Swagger, calm down. Don’t want you to get too big a head.” Dan chuckled. “But yes, that, I liked very much.” 

“Good. I think my heart stopped with that orgasm.” Phil said, letting his head drop to Dan’s shoulder for a second. “I don’t know how we’re going to clean up. My legs are on the fritz I think.” 

Dan laughed, “Too bad, we’re covered in seawater and lube. I would say jizz too but it hit the headboard.” 

“I saw that,” Phil said, lifting his head again and a grinned. “Guess I did do a good job.” 

“Alright, alright, you were fucking amazing. There I said it. Happy now?” Dan said pushing him off, “Come on you idiot, get up, we need to shower so we can go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” He smacked Phil’s butt as he climbed out of the bed and made his wobbly way to the bathroom. 

______

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Dan said, flopping onto the bed. 

“What happened to me checking for spiders?” Phil asked, tossing the keycard on the bedside table. 

“Fuck ‘em, I’m too tired to care, let em crawl up my butt and lay eggs,” Dan said, draping his arm dramatically over his eyes to blot out the lights. 

“I guess I have competition I wasn’t anticipating.” Phil sat next to Dan’s legs where they dangled off the edge of the bed. 

“Maybe I’ll make room for you too.” Dan said, “But I’m too tired to take off my clothes, good luck getting these damp shorts off me.” 

Phil laughed, “I’m pretty tired too.” He lay down next to Dan and closed his eyes. They were quiet for awhile, Phil listening to Dan breathe, “What’s your favorite body part?” 

“Hmm?” Dan said, almost asleep. “On who?”

“You.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What’s your favorite body part? Just that, what part of your body do you like the most.” 

“For what purpose?” 

“For pleasure.” 

Dan pulled his arm away and squinted, “I dunno, never thought about it. My dick I guess. Although that prostate business is pretty great too.” 

“Mine is your neck.” 

“My neck? Why?” 

“Because,” Phil rolled to his side, propping his head up on his bent arm. “Because I get to look at it all day and think about how it feels against my lips, and how it tastes, and the sound you make when I do this.” He leaned over and sucked the skin there for a moment, and Dan did, in fact, make a noise. Low and pleasant that skittered into Phil’s ears and through his body. “I love how long it is, and smooth, and it just screams sex to me, but it’s also not sexual at the same time. I love that I am the only person who is allowed to kiss you, and kissing you there is something I want to do all the time. I love how after we have sex it’s salty with sweat, and how when it’s cold out the skin is cool against my lips.” 

“What brought this on?” Dan chuckled, his eyes soft, looking up at Phil.

“Dunno just was thinking about you and how I loved you. And what body part I loved the most.”

“Wow, sappy much?” Dan said. 

“I have my moments, sorry.”

“I think about that stuff too,” Dan said, bringing his hand up to push Phil’s hair back off his forehead. “I think about how scary it is I guess.”

“Scary?” 

“Yeah, just the love basically. It’s so huge and so new, I never even knew it was like this. Or could be like this. Sometimes I feel like I’m falling when all I’m doing is sitting next to you like I need to hang on to something to keep me in this reality. It’s scary, but I wouldn’t want it any other way I guess.” 

“I understand that.” Phil nodded and scooted closer to put his head on Dan’s shoulder and his arm around his waist. “You at least had been in love before. I never had someone I cared even close to as much as this.” 

“I did love someone before, but it was nothing like this. It was different, real, but different.” Dan sighed. “Have I ever told you about the dream I have every once in a while?” 

“The one with the spider the size of your head?” 

“No, you dingus, why would I be talking about that now? I’m in this house, and I hear kids playing outside and a television is on somewhere. I’m walking through a living room and then a dining room, then a kitchen. There are two coffee mugs on the counter and dog bowls on the floor, and then I hear laughing from a different room. So I follow the sound and climb the stairs. The first room I see I walk into and there you are, wearing glasses and a tee shirt and boxers. You look up from the desk and smile at me. That’s it, you just smile when you see me, and everything is good. At the beginning of the dream, I am kind of confused, but not concerned. Just looking for something. But then I find you and you just smile at me and everything is good and warm and bright. Then that’s it, the dream ends.”

“What do you think it means?” 

“I think it’s us, sometime in the future. It’s our house, and you still love me and everything is good and warm and perfect.” 

Phil pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, “It does sound perfect. I mean, we have a dog.” 

“Mmm,” Dan nodded, smiling into Phil’s finge before kissing his forehead. “We should shower and get ready for bed.” 

“Don’t wanna move.” 

“Me either but we’re all sweaty and gross from today.” 

“Your sweat isn’t gross.” 

“It is, your just biased.” Dan said sitting up, “Come on, the sooner we get in there the faster we can go to sleep.” 

“Fine,” Phil grumbled and stood up to follow him into the bathroom. “I have to check the bed for spiders anyway. Don’t want one crawling up your butt or mine in the middle of the night.” 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

______

“I don’t want to go,” Dan whined, zipping up his suitcase. 

“Me either,” Phil said, checking the drawers for anything they could have forgotten about.

“At least I get to go to yours for a bit to decompress before facing my family again,” Dan sighed. 

“Not to mention, we get to edit all our footage from here. I can’t wait to see it all.” 

“True.” Dan nodded, “I’m going to miss our room.” 

“Me too,” Phil said, looking around. 

“I am not going to miss the bugs though.” 

“Not even your little spidey friend from the other night? You should say goodbye.” Phil laughed.

“Fuck him,” Dan said, moving away from the sliding door. “I will be happy to be rid of the freeloading asshole.” 

Phil laughed, “What was your favorite part of the trip?” 

“You. And the dogs.” Dan said. “What about you?”

“You, this room, and the dogs.” Phil said, walking up to Dan to wrap his arms around his waist. “You think we have enough time to use the bed one more time?” 

“Pretty sure we’re supposed to have our stuff loaded into the van already,” Dan said, kissing Phil’s neck. “If not, your pants would be on the floor right now.” 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Phil opened it, “You boys ready?” Charles, their American friend, asked. He was holding up his camera getting a few last shots. 

“Yup.” Phil nodded and opened the door wider. 

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Dan said, glancing quickly at the bin next to the bedside table. Of course, it had an empty bottle of lube and a bunch of used condoms in it. He silently prayed Charles wouldn’t notice and thought about having a discussion about getting tested so they didn’t need condoms much longer. He moved closer to the door in order to stop Charles from coming far enough into the room to see. Everyone started backing out of the room once they grabbed their bags, they all said goodbye in the common area. 

Fittingly it was raining and dreary to match their mood. They climbed into the airport shuttle sitting on the middle bench seat. Dan let his head drop to the headrest and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch Jamaica go by, reminding him he wouldn’t be seeing it tomorrow. Phil reached over, took his hand and squeezed gently, making Dan open an eye to look at him. Phil turned slightly and smiled. Just smiled, and everything was warm, and bright, and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason i struggled with this. I am blaming negative mental activity right now. Which makes me doubt myself at every turn. I hope i can come back to this fic and enjoy it. Some of the lines/humor does make me laugh though, and I hope it make you luah as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
